The composition of mammalian milk is specifically targeted to support normal growth and development of the infant or child (International Code of Marketing Breastmilk Substitutes, World Health Organisation, Geneva, 1981).
Maternal formulas, infant formulas, follow-on formulas, growing-up formulas, dietetic products and other dairy containing compositions are typically produced using non-human milk. However, the nutritional composition of human milk differs in some respects to that of non-human milk. Non-human whole milk such as cow, goat or sheep milk, contains a very different complement of milk oligosaccharides to that of human milk.
Optimal cognitive development and growth is a key part of infant and child development. Clearly, impaired cognitive development will have significant effects on quality of life. Additionally, restricted growth has been shown to have detrimental effects on long-term health. Therefore, any agent shown to increase cognitive development or maintain healthy growth will have wide benefits for infants and children (Bryan et al., (2004). Nutrients for cognitive development in school-aged children. Nutr Rev 62: 295-306).
Cognitive decline is characterised by reduced learning ability, memory and attention span is widespread among the elderly. Any agent that prevents or delays cognitive decline will have widespread benefits on the quality of life of the elderly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of obtaining sialyloligosaccharides, sialyloligosaccharide-enriched compositions and the use of sialyloligosaccharides for maintaining or increasing brain function or development, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.